


Thirsty

by TaylorMay1912



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bookshop Owner Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, M/M, Needy Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Writer Castiel (Supernatural), and a random fic that had too much awkwardness for me, this was inspired by a one-off line from The Boys season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: Castiel has writer's block, and Dean is desperate for the author to make an appearance at his bookstore for a signing. They meet with the intention of hashing out some plans for the signing, but they don't get much planning done.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Thirsty

Castiel sighed as he stared at the blank page blinking back at him. He needed to get out of his head. Damn it, he was _good_ at what he did. Didn’t mean he got much of a chance to put it into practice. If he was half as charismatic and charming as the characters in his stories, he would probably have a guy here right now to rub massage oil into his aching back muscles. Instead, he was stuck here in a condo he didn’t ask for, using a laptop his agent provided for him, and pointedly ignoring the beeping messages on his answering machine.

The phone rang yet another time, and Cas couldn’t bear the damn flashing light of his unanswered messages any more. He grabbed the phone and answered his agent’s stupid ringtone.

“Yes, Gabriel, you’ve finally gotten my attention. _What_?” He didn’t mean to growl. Honestly, he didn’t. The frustration of staying cooped up in this space for a few days was starting to get to him. It was eating away at his creativity.

“Cassie, baby. You know I love it when you get all growly at me, but please,” Gabriel’s cheery laugh came through the receiver. “Save it for the book signing you’re agreeing to do next weekend,”

“I...what?” Gabriel knew Castiel didn’t _do_ book-signings. He was a reclusive writer, and while he enjoyed the success of his _Angel Mine_ series and its consequential spin-off _Demon Eyes_ , he vehemently refused to show his face to afford himself a modicum of privacy. If his family found out he wrote popular gay erotica...he shuddered to think.

“It’s a niche thing, Cassie. You’ll probably only get about twenty to thirty people showing up at most. Small alt-bookstore, your hometown. Come on. Dean’s been pestering me for _months_ , and I just want his emails and phone calls to stop. He’s _desperate_ , and sounds like a fan himself,” Gabriel sighed wistfully. “And he looks like...mmm. Anyway, two hours max, we’ll make it a night-time thing so people have to pre-book and you won’t get random stragglers. If you’re feeling up to it, you can even do a reading, I’m sure they’ll love that. I know Dean really wants it. Whattaya say?” Castiel didn’t know what to say, so Gabriel took another approach. “How’s your new story coming along?”

“It’s...not. I’m running on fumes, Gabe. It’s driving me insane,”

“Well, maybe getting out of the house and meeting fans will do you good. You’ll get to hear their thoughts and feelings, and it might just inspire you. Or, maybe you should go around to meet Dean. He might inspire you himself,” The smirk in Gabriel’s voice piqued Cas’ interest, slightly. “He looks like your type, too,”

“How do you know what he looks like? Thought you said he was just calling and emailing?”

“Cas, are you daft or just distracted? Jump online, he’s got photos of himself and the store there. Called _Wayward Son Bookstore_. He sources all his cakes and coffee locally and offers space for aspiring singers and writers to do their piece on stage. It’s quite a good little set-up. You should check out the place before next weekend, get a feel for the vibe...” Cas had lost focus on Gabriel’s words, as he stared at the photos the bookstore website provided. The space looked fairly non-descript, filled with books and plenty of space for a medium group of people to gather together. But the photo of the owner made Cas’ breath catch. He was _gorgeous_ , the type of man he wrote about in his novels, a full-sleeve of tattoos on one arm, bright green eyes, tanned skin taut over firm muscles. His brunet hair was long enough to slick back, and his rough beard was well-maintained. Cas couldn’t help imagining what his face would feel rubbing against his- “Castiel! Are you still there?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” A blush coloured Cas’ face. “Was just looking at the photos of the shop. Looks pretty cool,”

“Yeah, and? You were distracted by the photo of Dean, weren’t you? Told you he was your type. Okay, I’m gonna call Dean now and tell him you’re coming over to meet with him today. He’ll be thrilled. You two can go over what you expect from the book signing, and you two might even be able to get to know each other a bit better,”

“Gabe,” Cas warned.

“What? I happen to know for a fact you haven’t been getting any in a while, babe.”

“How...”

“Remember when you called me the other week, drunk and crying about how much you missed your ex?” Cas remembered, and let out a humiliating groan. “Yeah, you’re lucky I love you and talked you out of that, because you know _damn_ well Inias didn’t deserve you, and you told me yourself he didn’t satisfy you,”

“You say another word about that and I’ll hang up,”

“My lips are sealed, but you should get ready to head around there soon. Maybe aim for three, so Dean’s got time to prepare himself. He’s probably going to lose his mind when I call. Okay, have fun, Cassie. Do me a favour and wear that leather jacket, band tee combo, and mess up your hair like you just rolled outta bed. Dean will go nuts for it,”

“Like Emmanuel?” Cas specifically chose that get-up for his angel character, and his publisher, Meg, sent him the full outfit as a thank-you gift for sending the spin-off draft three months earlier than expected. “Are you sure?”

“Given how flustered he got when we were discussing the books, _trust_ me. Okay, Cassie. Kisses!” Gabriel made a smooching noise before hanging up. Cas sighed as he put the phone down. This is going to be interesting, Cas mused, as he headed to his shower to get ready.

****

The scent of lemon and patchouli hit Cas full in the face as soon as he walked through the door of _Wayward Son Bookstore_. Confused, Cas glanced around at the nearly-empty store. There was just a handful of people milling around the stage at the back of the store, where a singer crooned softly into the microphone. Cas found who he was looking for at the cash register, back to Cas, slowly swaying his hips to the sound of a Joan Jett song. Cas watched as Dean brought his attention to the stage, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“You’re doing great, Lisa. Your voice is fucking cherry,” He winked, and Cas could see the singer blush and fumble with her guitar strings. Dean let out a low laugh before turning around and laying his eyes on Cas. Oh shit. His photo didn’t do his face justice at all. Cas felt his tongue go dry, and his throat tried to close up. Dean’s eye lit up, and he cocked an eyebrow. “Please tell me I’m in the presence of the erotic and enigmatic Castiel Novak because I don’t think my heart could take it if you were just another customer.” He held his hand gently to his chest, a small grin on his face. Cas couldn’t help reflecting it.

“In the flesh. I’m assuming Gabriel gave you the heads-up about my outfit then if you could be so bold as to immediately know who I am without a reference picture,”

“Oh yeah, he told me you’d be rocking the angel’s clothes. He just didn’t tell me you’d wear it so _well_ ,” Dean gave Cas an appreciative glance, and Cas felt his face blush. Dean chuckled as he offered his hand. “I’m Dean Winchester, but you knew that already,” Cas took his hand and shook it firmly, and resolutely ignored how rough and warm Dean’s hands were. “Come on through upstairs, and we’ll hash out what your expectations are for next weekend.” He tilted his head towards a hallway cornered off with decorative beads. “Charlie,” Dean called towards the redhead who was milling around near the stage. She made her way towards the counter, giving Castiel a warm smile before turning to Dean. “Do me a favour and keep an eye on the shop. Just gonna go over some things with Cas for next weekend,” He gave Charlie a wink, and she raised an eyebrow before nodding. Cas felt his heartbeat pick up at the nickname. He understood why people struggled with his name. His whole family were extremely religious, and all his siblings were also named after angels. It’s why he had religious tones in his novels in the first place. He tried to use a pen name for his books, but both Gabriel and Meg persuaded him to use his real name since it was angelic already. They compromised with Cas by allowing him not to have a photo of who he is. Some form of privacy, at least. Until now, Cas thought ruefully, as he followed Dean up the stairs into the space above.

To call this space a room would be disingenuous. It was more of a large loft, with a bed off to the side, and a computer desk set-up near the one window. Dean flicked on the light, and Cas also noticed a cosy seating area with papers and a few random books spread out on an office table. There was a small kitchenette up against the other wall, with a fridge gently whirring away.

“Please forgive the mess. This is the only spot I can have an office since I kinda like to keep book-keeping and all that jazz separate from the actual store itself. Here, have a seat. Did ya want a drink?” He gestured towards the fridge.

“No, thank you,” Cas gave him a small smile before taking a seat. Dean got himself a bottle of water from the fridge. He cracked it open and took a deep swig. Cas forced his eyes anywhere but Dean’s mouth as he gulped down the water so hard, little trickles were cascading out of his lips. The whole bottle was emptied, and Dean let out a heavy gasp. “Little bit thirsty, are we?”

“Well, it’s not every day you get to sit across from the man who gave you plentiful source material for many a lonely night,” Dean gave Cas a lewd grin and winked. Cas made a loud gulping noise, dropping his gaze from his green eyes, and Dean laughed boisterously. “Just gets hot in the store, especially in this weather. And I’ll admit, I _am_ a little nervous having you here. Gabriel probably mentioned I’m a big fan of your work,”

“He did. I’m flattered, truly.” Cas felt his cheeks go slightly pink and braved a look into Dean’s eyes again. The man gave him a modest smile, and Cas reflected it. “So, what did you have planned for next weekend?”

“Okay,” He pulled a nearly-empty notepad towards him. Cas could read the headline upside-down, saying ‘Castiel Novak Book Signing’ and the only notes underneath it were ‘night-time, one to two-hour max, cocktails and coffee, possible reading?’. “So I know Gabriel said you were only interested in doing a night-time thing, which is great because it’ll limit the number of people we get in, and I’m assuming the whole reason you don’t have a bio in your books is that you value privacy,”

“Correct,”

“In that case, let me just say thank you for agreeing to do this. I’ll do everything I can to make this event run as smoothly as possible,”

“If I may,” Cas paused and Dean gestured to continue. “What inspired you to ask for this event to happen in the first place?”

“You’ve got very pushy fans, Cas,” Dean sat forward, resting both of his arms on the table. Cas couldn’t ignore his bulging biceps and felt his gaze drop to a trickle of sweat slowly making its way down his skin. Cas found himself licking his lips absently before snapping out of it and bringing his line of sight back to Dean’s face, praying he hadn’t noticed. The shit-eating grin on his face told Cas otherwise. “Little bit _thirsty_ , are we?” Cas felt his face colour vibrantly, and Dean’s slicked-back hair fell into his face as he shook from laughter.

“I-I’m so sorry, Dean, you’re...”

“Hey, hey now. Don’t ever apologise, I take it as a compliment. Although, I am starting to feel like I’m turning into a character in your book,” He scratched his chin, and Cas was reminded of his momentary daydream when he first saw his photo. To distract himself, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Depends, are you a top or a bottom?” Cas slapped his hands to his mouth, and quickly removed it to add: “You do _not_ need to answer that, oh my G-“

“Switch. Women tend to prefer me being the top, men prefer me to bottom, but sometimes I top for them. I’m easy like that,” Dean gave Cas a lazy smile. “Since you know my preferences, how about you tell me a bit about you, Cas?” He glanced down at Cas’ lips, which quivered, and Dean bit down on his lips. Cas took in a shuddering breath.

“I switch, depends on the man. I usually top, but with arms like that, I’d bottom in a heartbeat,” _For fucks sake, Castiel._ “Holy fucking shit, did I just say that out loud?” Dean stared at him, motionless. He watched as the man drew in a deep breath.

“If anybody told me I was going to propositioned by my favourite erotica author in my place of business, I wouldn’t have believed them.“ Cas nervously pulled himself out the chair and made his way towards the door, humiliated beyond measure.

“Dean, I’m sorry. You’re right, this is your place of business. I’ll just head out, and you can forget everything I’ve-“ He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and before he knew it, he was being pressed up against the wall next to the door he was about to grab, with Dean’s gorgeous body pressing flush against him. Cas could feel Dean’s erection pressing against his through their clothes, and Dean let out a breathy groan.

“If you’re still willing, I’ve been wanting to see what’s underneath all that leather and denim the moment you set foot in my store,” Dean rested his hands on both of Cas’ shoulders, gripping tightly. “We can organise the signing after if you want,” He licked his lips, bringing his mouth slowly closer.

“Dear God, _yes_ ,” Cas moved to get closer, but Dean pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“Top or bottom, Castiel?” Cas let out a low whimper at the slight snarl in his words.

“Bottom. Please fuck me,” He couldn’t let out more than a whisper. Dean let out a moan before he finally pressed his lips to Cas’. Cas kissed him like a man dying of thirst. He _needed_ Dean so badly, his blood was boiling without his touch. His hands flew to his belt, desperate to relieve some of the pressure building in his dick, but Dean chased Cas’ fingers with his own. He slowly kissed to Cas’ ear, breathing heavily before he whispered.

“Let me, angel,” He gently bit Cas’ earlobe, making another illicit moan escape Cas. Dean slowly undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zip down. He pressed his hand down on Cas’ front. Cas let out a choked moan, and he felt Dean’s smile on his neck. “God, you’re so _hot_ , Cas. Can I...can I know what you taste like?” He pulled his face back to look Cas in the eyes. Dean’s pupils were blown to hell, and his tongue dragged over his lips. He slipped his fingers underneath Cas’ boxers band, and the first soft touches of Dean’s fingers on his cock made Cas’ whimper.

“Please, please, please, please,” He had _never_ begged before, no matter who he was with. But just the thought of those perfectly plump lips wrapped around his cock had him throw all of his rules out the window. Dean gave him another deep kiss, licking into Cas’ mouth desperately before he dropped to his knees and pulled down Cas’ boxers. The rush of air around his cock didn’t last long. Dean wasn’t messing around if his tongue was anything to go by. Dean gave the head a few tentative licks before licking down to the base and back up. When Cas let out a breathless mewl, Dean seemed satisfied before he opened his mouth and sucked Cas like he wanted to drink him up completely. Cas didn’t know where he wanted to put his hands, torn between running his fingers through hair that looked like it was grown out for the sole purpose of Cas face-fucking him, and rubbing his hand along Dean’s cheek to feel his cock in his mouth. Dean decided for him, grabbing his right hand and placing it on his head before glancing up, those green eyes nearly glowing bright green. He gave Cas a wink as he pushed Cas’ cock further down, his lips tickling Cas’ hairs at the base. He began swallowing, his beard rubbing gently on Cas’ thighs. Cas leaned himself against the wall, pulling back slightly before pushing back. Dean made a humming noise as Cas gripped his hands tightly in his hair, and Cas only _just_ stopped himself from snapping his hips forward too fast.

“Dean,” Cas panted out. “If you keep this up, I won’t last,” Dean brought his gaze back to Cas’, and made a loud slurping noise as he pulled his lips away.

“Can’t have that, can we, angel?” _Fuck,_ his voice was already raw as hell. “As much as I _really_ want to fuck you up against the wall, and I’m willing to bet I probably could, perhaps we should move this to the bed,” Dean grinned, and Cas brought his hand down to caress his cheek softly.

“Why is there a bed, anyway?” Cas cocked an eyebrow as Dean raised himself from the floor. “Do you bring all your favourite authors here?” Dean smirked.

“Nah, just the ones I’ve imagined fucking in this very bed countless times. So, just you,” He winked before pulling off his t-shirt, and Cas bit down a moan at _more_ tattoos and _more_ skin for Cas to run his tongue over. “Come here,” Dean started making his way towards the bed, pulling out the lube and a condom. Cas stepped out of his jeans and underwear and had to restrain himself from barrelling full-speed onto the bed, and instead allowed himself to power-walk to the mattress. He pulled his jacket and shirt off and lounged on the bed just as Dean undid his jeans and slid his boxers down to the floor. Cas felt his mouth salivating at the sight of Dean’s cock, rock-hard and leaking. “Like what you see, Novak?” Cas couldn’t find his voice, so he nodded so quickly he thought his head was going to snap off. Dean tapped Cas’ knee as he climbed onto the bed, and Cas spread his legs for Dean. Dean spread lube onto his fingers, and as he waited for the lube to warm up, he pressed his lips down near Cas’ navel, running his tongue over Cas’ hipbones. He gently nipped the skin, holding Cas down as Cas tried to thrust up into nothing. “So responsive, angel, God, you’re so hot,” Dean kissed his way up Cas’ chest, gently running his tongue over one of Cas’ nipples, which made a mewling noise leave Cas’ lips. As Dean brought their lips together, Cas felt Dean tentatively circling his rim. “You ready?”

“Yes, _please_ , Dean,” Cas wiggled down slightly to get his point across, and Dean smirked as he slowly pushed one finger in. Cas sighed happily as he felt the slight pain-pleasure of being opened once again. It’d been so long since he’d been fucked, or even fucked himself with his own fingers. Dean moaned as he started to thrust his finger in and out.

“My God, you’re so _fucking_ tight,” He bit his lip, eyes glazing over. Cas started begging mindlessly, making little breathless moans as Dean continued to thrust with his finger. He circled a second finger, and after a shaking nod from Cas, he pushed the second finger in. Dean reached down to grab his cock, pressing his lips to Cas’ neck. “ _Ungh_ , I want you so bad, Cas,” He bit down on Cas’ neck, and Cas let out a cry.

“ _Fuck,_ Dean. Please, please,” Dean crooked his fingers, hitting Cas’ prostate, and Cas saw stars as his voice went higher. Dean pressed his other hand to Cas’ mouth.

“Shh, Cas. Don’t want them to hear us downstairs, do you?” Cas squirmed as Dean ruthlessly kept rapping against his prostate again and _again_. He scissored his fingers, stretching Cas as much as he could, lube dripping all over his fingers and all over Cas’ hole.

“I’m good, I’m ready. Please, fuck me,” Cas murmured against Dean’s hand, and Dean removed his hand before kissing him hard.

“Of course, angel.”

Dean pulled his fingers away, and Cas missed the fullness immediately. He wasn’t too worried though, as he watched Dean unwrap the condom and roll it on. Cas couldn’t help reaching down and stroking his cock as he looked up at the glorious man above him. Dean was right― he _was_ going to make Dean a character in one of his future novels, with Dean’s permission, of course. Dean looked down at him with an affection Cas wasn’t expecting, and Cas felt his entire body flush. Dean chuckled before giving him a deep kiss.

“Ready, Castiel?” Dean brought one hand to Cas’ hips, the other holding his cock as he guided himself in. Cas nodded, and Dean slowly pushed himself in, bringing his other hand to Cas’ other hip to give himself something to hold onto. Cas draped his arms around Dean’s neck before bringing his head up to give Dean a deep kiss. Once Dean’s hips were flush against Cas’ ass, they paused, breathing in shared breaths. Dean took a moment to press little kisses all over Cas’ neck. Cas dug his nails into Dean’s shoulders. “You seem jittery whenever I’m near your neck, any reason for that?” Dean breathed, moving his hips slowly. Cas groaned at the drag of Dean’s beard against his neck, and at the feeling of Dean thrusting into him.

“Just...super...sensitive,” Cas panted out, and Dean rolled his shoulders, making Cas’ nails drag down. Dean let out a low growl at the feeling, and he pressed his teeth lightly into Cas’ jugular. “Oh, please, Dean, please, _ugh_ ,” Cas moaned as Dean bit down and sucked. At the same time, Dean snapped his hips, thrusting deep and hard into Cas. Cas ran his nails down Dean’s back and Dean moaned into Cas’ neck. He ran his tongue over what Cas is sure was going to be a bright purple bruise in no time.

“Mark me up, angel, come on, come on,” Dean kissed Cas. “I’m so close,” He brought his hand to Cas’ cock and started jacking him off, using his pre-come to slick Cas up. Cas felt his entire body curling up into a tight spring, getting ready to let go, he just needed... “Castiel, come for me,” Dean squeezed both his hip and his dick as he twisted his wrist, and Cas was almost taken by surprise at the wave of the explosion that hit him. He watched as his come spilled over Dean’s hand, even shooting up high enough to touch Dean’s chest. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas senseless as he chased his orgasm, moaning Cas’ name as he came.

Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder as he caught his breath, and Cas ran his fingers gently through Dean’s hair as they both came down from their high. Dean let out a happy sigh before pulling out, tying up the condom and dropping it in a wastebasket on the other side of the bed. Dean grabbed a towel and cleaned both of them up before he flopped down on the bed. Cas, without thinking or even asking, rolled into Dean and nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck. Dean let out a rough chuckle.

“Oh thank God, you’re a cuddler,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, and pressed his lips to Cas’ forehead. Cas made a happy noise. “Wow, who’d have thought you were this cute post-sex?”

“I can go back to being cold and distant if you like,” Cas was only slightly alarmed at how rough his voice sounded.

“No, no. Please. I’m thoroughly enjoying this. Although, it’s definitely going to change the aftermath of my fantasies from now on,”

“You weren’t kidding about that, were you?”

“Not in the slightest, Cas.” Dean smiled wildly. “But it has got me wondering...”

“Yes?”

“I have but one request,”

“Anything, Dean.”

“Can my character’s name be something different and cool like I dunno, ‘Jensen’?” Dean smirked, and Cas couldn’t help laughing along with him.

“I’ll see what I can do, Winchester.”


End file.
